wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Studnia i wahadło
__NOEDITSECTION__ }} Impia tortorum longos his turba furores, Sanguinis innocui non satiata, aluit. Sospite nunc patria, fracto nunc juneris antro, Mors ubi dira fuit vita solusque patent.Nikczemny tłum oprawców niesyty krwi niewinnej przez długie czasy dawał tu żer swym szałom. Dziś, gdy ojczyzna pozyskała spokój - dziś, gdy pokruszono pieczarę grabarzy - życie zbawienie jawią się tam, kędy śmierć złowroga panowała. Zmiażdżyła mnie. Śmiertelnie zmiażdżyła ta długotrwała agonia i gdy nareszcie pozbawiono mnie więzów i pozwolono przybrać postawę siedzącą, uczułem, że tracę zmysły. Wyrok - okrutny wyrok śmierci - był ostatnim, z umysłu dobitnie wymówionym zdaniem, które dosięgło mych uszu. Po czym wydało mi się, iż brzmienia głosów inkwizytorskich krążą się w bezbrzeżnej gędźbie majaczeń. Ów zgiełk narzucił mej duszy poczucie kołowrotu - zapewne z tej przyczyny, żem go marzeniem przysnuł do koła młyńskiego. Ale to trwało jedno okamgnienie, gdyż oto nagle zaniesłyszałem. Zachowałem jednak przez czas pewien jeszcze zdolność widzenia, lecz jakże straszliwie zolbrzymioną! Widziałem wargi sąsiadów, sędziów czarno ubranych. Jawiły mi się białe, bielsze niż papier, na którym kreślę te słowa, oraz wąskie aż do śmieszności, tak je zwęził skupiony wyraz okrucieństwa - niewzruszonych postanowień - i nieugiętej wzgardy dla ludzkiego cierpienia. Widziałem, jak rozkazy, skierowane ku temu, co było odwzorem mych przeznaczeń, sączyły się świeżo z tych warg. Widziałem, jak się kurczowo sposobią do wygłoszenia słów śmiertelnych. Widziałem, jak zgłoska po zgłosce - klecą moje imię - i dreszcz mię przeszył, gdym oto stwierdził, że żaden dźwięk nie towarzyszy poruszeniom tych warg. Widziałem jeszcze przez kilka mgnień obłędnego strachu - miękkie i niemal niepochwytne falowania draperii czarnych, które przesłaniały ściany komnaty. A potem wzrok mój upadł na siedem wielkich świateł, utwierdzonych na stole. Zrazu przybrały postać Miłosierdzia i zjawiły mi się jako biali a smukli aniołowie, którzy mi niosą zbawienie. Lecz nagle, ni stąd ni zowąd, śmiertelna odraza wtargnęła do mej duszy i każde źdźbło mej istoty zadrżało, jakbym się zetknął z drutem stosu. Wolty i kształty anielskie przedzierzgnęły się w widma bez znaczenia, w posiadaczy łbów ognistych, i zrozumiałem, że nie mogę od nich oczekiwać żadnej pomocy. I wówczas do mej wyobraźni, na kształt zbytkownej nuty muzycznej, wsnuła się myśl o wybornym spoczynku, który nas czeka w mogile. Myśl ta przyszła ciszkiem i ukradkiem, i wydało mi się, że niemało czasu zużyć muszę na to, aby jej do dna pokosztować. Lecz w tej samej chwili, gdy duch mój zaczął nareszcie głęboko wyczuwać i wypieszczać myśl ową, twarze sędziów sczezły jak na skinienie różdżki magicznej, w nic się rozwiały wielkie płomienie, ich światło wygasło doszczętnie, nastała ciemność ciemności - wszelkie czucia zdawały się chłonąć wzajem bez reszty jak podczas szaleńczego i zawrotnego nura, którego daje dusza w Hadesie. I nic nie zostało z wszechświata prócz nocy, milczenia i bezruchu. Zemdlałem - nie powiem jednak, abym zatracił wszystką świadomość. Próżno byś się starał określić lub nawet opisać to, co mi z niej zostało. Lecz - koniec końcem - nie wszystko było stracone. W śnie najgłębszym - też nie wszystko! W obłędzie -nie wszystko! W zemdleniu - nie wszystko! W śmierci -nie wszystko! Nawet w grobie nie wszystko bywa stracone! W przeciwnym razie zabrakłoby nieśmiertelności dla człowieka. Budząc się z najgłębszego snu, rozrywamy tkaninę pajęczą jakiegoś widzenia. Lecz po chwili - (tak kruchą zapewne jest owa tkanina) - nie pamiętamy o naszej przynależności do widzeń. Powracając po utracie zmysłów do rzeczywistości, kroczymy po dwóch szczeblach - na pierwszym doznajemy istnienia myśli i ducha, na drugim - istnienia ciała. Gdybyśmy, stanąwszy na drugim szczeblu, mogli odtworzyć doznania pierwszego, wykrylibyśmy w nich według wszelkiego, zda się, prawdopodobieństwa wszystek zasób wymownych wspomnień o zaświatowej otchłani. Czymże jest owa otchłań? Do jakich uciekniemy się sposobów, aby odróżnić przynajmniej jej cienie od cieniów mogilnych? Wszakże doznania tego, com nazwał pierwszym szczeblem, jeśli nie powracają na skinienie woli, czyliż natomiast nie jawią się po dłuższej przerwie - zgoła nieproszone - podczas gdy się dziwimy, skąd im przybywać dano? Nie ten, co zmysłów nigdy nie stracił, odkrywa dziwne pałace i cudacznie znajome twarze w żużlach gorejących. Nie jemu dano oglądać - snujące się w powietrzu - melancholijne sny, których człowiek gminny dostrzec nie potrafi. I nie jemu dano rozmyślać o woni jakiegoś nieznanego kwiecia ani też obłąkać swej myśli tajemnicą rytmu, który dotąd jeszcze nie udzielił się jego uwadze. W czasie częstych i natężonych prób usilnego zdążania do wytropienia stanu pozornego niebytu, zdarzały się chwile, że roiłem spełnienie mych zamiarów. Zdarzały się przelotne mgnienia, gdy wyczarowywałem pokłady wspomnień, które mój rozum, rozjaśniony w następnym okresie czasu, nieodparcie spokrewniał ze stanem ducha, zabarwionym na pozór zanikiem świadomości. Cienie owych wspomnień jednoczą się dla mnie bardzo wyraźnie z wielkimi postaciami, które mię dźwignęły wzwyż i niosły ku padołom - i raz jeszcze ku padołom - wciąż niżej ku padołom, aż do chwili, gdy potworny zawrót głowy ogarnął mnie na samą myśl o nieskończoności owego opadania. Cienie owe wiążą się jednocześnie w mej pamięci z jakimś trudnym do pochwycenia, nieokreślonym lękiem, którego doznałem w sercu z powodu właśnie nadprzyrodzonych tego serca uciśnień. Potem następuje uczucie nagłego znieruchomienia wszystkich istot dookolnych, jak gdyby dźwigacze mej osoby - istny orszak widm - przekroczyli w swym znijściu kres bezkresu i przystanęli, pokonani bezcelowym dłużeniem się swych wysiłków. Następnie pamięć moja stwierdza dotyk czegoś oślizgłego i wilgotnego, aż w końcu wszystko staje się tylko obłędem - obłędem pamięci, która się miota u źródeł wstrętu. Z błyskawiczną nagłością powracają do mnie - dźwięk i ruch - ruch niespokojny serca i odgłos jego uderzeń w mych uszach. Potem - przerwa, w której wszystko pierzcha. Potem znowu - dźwięk, ruch i dotyk - niby namacalne drganie, nurtujące moją istotę. Potem gminne poczucie własnego istnienia - bez myśli -stan, który trwa długo. Potem -przenagle -myśl i strach śmiertelny - i zapalczywy wysiłek rzeczywistego zrozumienia tego, co się ze mną dzieje. Potem gwałtowna żądza ponownej utraty zmysłów. Potem nagłe odrodzenie duszy i udana próba poruszenia ciałem. I wreszcie całkowite przypomnienie sądu, draperii czarnych, wyroku, mojej niemocy i mego zemdlenia. Wszystko, co nastąpiło po owej chwili, pochłonęło najzupełniejsze zapomnienie: dopiero w czasie późniejszym, dzięki wznowionym do najwyższego stopnia wysiłkom, zdołałem to odtworzyć mgliście w pamięci. Dotychczas nie rozwarłem oczu, czułem, że leżę na wznak i bez więzów. Wyciągnąłem dłoń - i upadła ciężko na jakąś wilgoć i stwardniałość. Pozwoliłem jej wypocząć w ten sposób przez minut kilka, usiłując odgadnąć, gdzie jestem i czym się stałem. Spieszno mi było do korzystania z mych oczu, a te nie śmiałem. Bałem się pierwszego spojrzenia po dookolnych przedmiotach, nie dlatego, że się obawiałem widoku rzeczy potwornych, jeno dlatego, żem się przeraził przypuszczeniem, iż nie zobaczę nic zgoła. Po upływie pewnego czasu z bezrozumną rozpaczą serca otworzyłem oczy znienacka. Sprawdziło się moje straszliwe przypuszczenie. Otaczała mnie ciemność nocy wiekuistej. Zrobiłem wysiłek, aby westchnąć. Zdawało mi się, że brzemię mroków tłoczy mnie i dławi. Powietrze było nieznośnie ociężałe. Leżałem nadal bez ruchu i zrobiłem wysiłek, aby pobudzić myśl do działania. Przywiodłem na pamięć praktyki inkwizycji i, poczynając od tego punktu, starałem się zeń wysnuć - moje położenie obecne. Wyrok zapadł - i zdawało mi się, że od owej chwili upłynęło sporo czasu. Mimo to nie przypuszczałem ani na jedno okamgnienie, że jestem martwy naprawdę. Tego rodzaju przypuszczenie - wbrew wszystkim wymysłom literackim - jest zgoła niepołączone ze stanem rzeczywistego istnienia. Gdzież tedy byłem i w jakim stanie? Wiedziałem, że na śmierć skazani giną zazwyczaj na autodaje. Jeden z takich uroczystych obrzędów spełniono właśnie wieczorem - w dniu zapadnięcia mego wyroku. Wtrąconoż mnie z powrotem do więzienia w tym celu, abym wyczekiwał dnia kolejnej kaźni, który miał nastąpić dopiero po upływie kilku miesięcy? Postrzegłem od razu, że jest to niemożliwe. Wyrok skazańców podlega natychmiastowemu wykonaniu. Prócz tego więzienie moje, jak wszystkie cele skazanych na śmierć w Toledo, miało podłogę kamienną i światłu niezupełnie wzbraniano dostępu. Nagle straszliwy domysł spłoszył mą krew tak, że falami uszła do serca, i na chwil kilka straciłem znowu przytomność. Odzyskawszy zmysły, jednym rzutem zerwałem się na równe nogi, drżąc konwulsyjnie na całym ciele. Bezrozumnie wyciągnąłem dłonie i wzwyż i wokół - i gdziekolwiek. Bałem się wszakże kroku jednego uczynić; lęk mię chwycił, że utkwię na ścianach mego grobowca. Pot występował ze wszystkich szczelin mego ciała i wielkimi, zimnymi kroplami wzbierał na mym czole. Śmiertelna męka niepewności, dłużąc się, stawała się czymś nie do zniesienia, i jąłem bacznie posuwać się przed się, wyciągając dłonie i wyważając oczy z oczodołów w nadziei pochwycenia nikłego choćby promyka światła. Zrobiłem kilka kroków, lecz wokół była - ciemność i próżnia. Westchnąłem swobodniej. Ostatecznie przekonałem się, że los, który mi zgotowano, nie był tym najpotworniejszym. I wówczas, gdym w dalszym ciągu posuwał się ku przodowi, tysiące niejasnych pogłosek o okropnościach Toledo stłoczyły się bezładnie w mej pamięci. Opowiadano sobie o tutejszych więzieniach rzeczy niestworzone, które zawsze uważałem za bajki -a jednak tak niestworzone i tak straszliwe, że tylko półgłosem można je było oznajmiać. Czy przeznaczono mi śmierć głodową w tym podziemnym przybytku cieniów, czy też czeka mię, być może, los jeszcze okrutniejszy? Znałem zbyt dobrze zwyczaje mych sędziów, abym wątpił o tym, że rozwiązaniem zagadki ma być śmierć - i na domiar śmierć poprzedzona męczarnią wyszukaną. Rodzaj śmierci i jej godzina -oto wszystko, co mię dręczyło i pochłaniało myśli. Moje wyciągnięte przed się dłonie trafiły po pewnym czasie na mocny opór. Był to mur ciosany, zda się, w kamieniu - bardzo śliski, wilgotny i zimny. Posunąłem się dalej wzdłuż muru, stąpając z baczną nieufnością, powziętą z pewnych opowieści zamierzchłych. Czynność ta nie dostarczyła mi bynajmniej żadnego sposobu sprawdzenia rozmiarów mego więzienia, gdyż mogłem obejść jego wnętrze i powrócić bezwiednie do miejsca, skąd wyszedłem - taki bowiem stopień nieskazitelności zdawała się osiągnąć jednorodność muru! Dlatego też sięgnąłem po nóż, który miałem w kieszeni wówczas, gdy mnie stawiano przed trybunałem, lecz noża zabrakło, gdyż ubranie moje zastąpiono szatą z grubej szarży. Powziąłem myśl wbicia ostrza w jakąkolwiek maluczką szparę muru, aby niezbicie ustalić punkt mego wyjścia. Tak czy owak - miałem dość niezłożoną trudność do zwalczenia, na razie jednak wydała mi się niepokonaną z powodu zamętu mych myśli. Zerwałem część obrębu mej szaty i położyłem go na ziemi w całej jego rozciągłości i pod kątem prostym do muru. Po omacku krocząc dalej obwodem mego więzienia, nie omieszkałbym chyba, dopełniwszy koła, trafić powrotnie na ów łachman. Miałem przynajmniej taki zamiar, lecz nie wziąłem pod uwagę rozmiarów mego więzienia czy też raczej mojej niemocy. Grunt był wilgotny i śliski. Kroczyłem chwiejnie czas pewien, potknąłem się wreszcie i upadłem. Ostateczne znużenie zdziałało, żem się z ziemi nie podniósł i -tak poległego - ogarnął mnie wkrótce sen. Ocknąwszy się ze snu, wyciągniętą przed się dłonią namacałem - chleb i dzban wody. Zbyt byłem wyczerpany, aby się zastanowić nad tym szczegółem, lecz chciwie jąłem gasić głód i pragnienie. Po upływie małej chwili ponowiłem mą podróż naokoło więzienia i z wielkim trudem dotarłem do strzępa sukna. Już w chwili mego upadku zrachowałem pięćdziesiąt dwa kroki, zaś ponawiając wycieczkę, doliczyłem jeszcze czterdzieści osiem w chwili zderzenia się z mym łachmanem. Całość tedy stanowiła - sto kroków, zaś licząc w przybliżeniu po dwa kroki na jeden jard, mniemałem, że więzienie moje ma pięćdziesiąt jardów w obwodzie. Napotkałem wszakże sporo kątów w murze i przeto straciłem możność odgadnienia kształtu podziemia, nie mogłem bowiem oprzeć się domysłom, że jest to podziemie. Niezbyt wielką wagę przywiązywałem do tych poszukiwań - wiedziałem jedno: żadnej znikąd nadziei, wszakże jakaś nieokreślona ciekawość zniewalała mię do dalszych prób tego rodzaju. Odsunąwszy się od muru, postanowiłem przebyć powierzchnię zakreśloną obwodem. W początkach posuwałem się naprzód z najwyższą oględnością, bowiem grunt, mimo pozorów stałości, był zdradliwy i lgnący. Po pewnym jednak czasie zdobyłem się na odwagę i jąłem kroczyć ufnie, starając się utrzymać na linii możliwie prostej. Postąpiłem mniej więcej dziesięć lub dwanaście kroków, gdy nagle reszta obrębu, zdartego z mej szaty, zagmatwała mi się między stopami. Uniosłem stopy wzwyż i gwałtownie upadłem na twarz. W popłochu mego upadku nie zauważyłem bezpośrednio pewnej, dość zdumiewającej okoliczności, która wszakże w kilka sekund potem, gdym jeszcze trwał rozpostarty na ziemi, przykuła moją uwagę. Było tak: podbródek mój tkwił na poziomie więzienia, lecz wargi i górna część głowy, chociaż zdawały się znajdować poniżej podbródka, nie stykały się z niczym. Jednocześnie zdawało mi się, że skronie mi opływa jakiś wyziew lepki, i że swoisty zapach starych grzybów dosięga mych nozdrzy. Wyciągnąłem dłoń i struchlałem stwierdzając, żem padł na samo pobrzeże okrągłej studni, której rozmiarów w danej chwili zbadać nie byłem w stanie. Macając podmurze tuż pod ocembrowaniem, zdołałem wyważyć drobny odłamek i cisnąłem go w przepaść. Przez kilka chwil nasłuchiwałem jego odrzutów. Uderzał w swym zlocie w ściany otchłani. Wreszcie dał w wodzie śmiertelnego nura, popartego hucznym odgłosem. 250px|thumb|''Studnia i wahadło'', ilustracja Harry'ego Clarke'a, 1919. W tej samej chwili coś mi skrzypnęło pod głową, jakby ktoś, drzwi uchyliwszy, jednocześnie niemal zamknął, podczas gdy nikły promień światła przeszył znienacka ciemności i zgasł prawie w tym samym okamgnieniu. Ujrzałem jasno zgotowany mi los i winszowałem sobie szczęśliwego trafu, który mię ocalił. Jeszcze krok jeden - a byłbym stracony dla świata. Śmierć owa, w porę usunięta, miała te właśnie cechy,które uważałem za zmyśloną i niedorzeczną część kleconych o Inkwizycji powieści. Ofiary jej tyranii miały jeno do wyboru albo śmierć z najokrutniejszą agonią ciała, albo śmierć z najnieznośniejszymi torturami ducha. Zachowano mnie dla tej ostatniej. Długie cierpienie rozluźniło mi nerwy do takiego stopnia, że drżałem na dźwięk własnego głosu i stałem się pod każdym względem doskonałym przedmiotem tych tortur, które mię czekały. Drżąc na całym ciele, po omacku znalazłem drogę powrotną do muru - godząc się raczej na śmierć, aniżeli na stawianie czoła zgrozom owych studni, których ilość wyobraźnia moja mnożyła teraz w pomroczach więzienia. W innym stanie ducha - odważyłbym się na przerwanie mej udręki - od razu - za pomocą nura w jednej z tych otchłani, lecz w danej chwili byłem najnikczemniejszym tchórzem. Ponadto - nie mogłem zapomnieć o tym, co czytałem z powodu tych studni, a mianowicie - że piekielny geniusz, który tu uknuł swe pomysły, pilnie usunął możliwość śmierci nagłej i niespodziewanej. Niepokój ducha przez długie godziny zmuszał mię do czuwania, lecz w końcu zmroczył mię sen ponowny. Budząc się ze snu, znalazłem u boku, jak za pierwszym razem - chleb i dzban wody. Trawiło mię skwarne pragnienie, i opróżniłem dzban jednym tchem. Widocznie woda była zaprawiona ziołami, gdyż niezwłocznie po wypiciu zasnąłem. Sen mię ogarnął głęboki - sen, podobny do snu wiekuistego. Nie wiem, jak długo trwał, lecz w chwili, gdy znowu oczy otworzyłem, rozwidniły się wokół przedmioty. Osobliwe, siarkowe światło, którego źródeł wykryć nie mogłem, pozwalało mi oglądać rozmiary i postać mego więzienia. Pobłądziłem wielce w ocenie jego objętości. Obwód murów wynosił najwyżej dwadzieścia pięć jardów. Odkrycie to przez minut kilka było dla mnie przedmiotem bezbrzeżnej trwogi - trwogi - zresztą - aż nadto dziecinnej, wpośród bowiem straszliwych okoliczności, które mnie obsaczyły, cóż mogło mniej zaważyć od rozmiarów mego więzienia? Lecz umysł mój przypisywał drobiazgom dziwaczną doniosłość, toteż z całych sił starałem się zdać sobie sprawę z błędu, który popełniłem w wymiarach. Pewnej chwili oczywistość odsłoniła mi się z szybkością błyskawicy. W czasie pierwszej próby moich badań zliczyłem pięćdziesiąt dwa kroki aż do chwili mego upadku - znajdowałem się wówczas zapewne o krok lub dwa od strzępu sukna - zaś w rzeczywistości dopełniłem niemal całego okręgu podziemia. Zasnąłem i po ocknięciu trafiłem powrotnie na drogę już przebytą, snując w ten sposób koło po dwakroć bez mała większe od istotnego. Zamęt myśli nie pozwolił mi postrzec, że przy rozpoczęciu mej wycieczki miałem mur - na lewo, zaś przy ukończeniu - na prawo. Z tego też powodu pomyliłem kształty więzienia. Idąc po omacku, trafiłem na mnóstwo węgłów i stąd wysnułem wniosek o zupełnej nieprawidłowości - tak dalece bowiem mrok całkowity oddziaływa na tych, którzy wyzbywają się letargu lub snu! Węgły owe powstały po prostu na mocy kilku drobnych wklęsłości. Ogólny kształt więzienia był kwadratowy. To, com uznał za mur, okazało się teraz żelazem lub innym metalem w ogromnych płytach, których szwy i wiązania tworzyły pozór wklęsłości. Całą powierzchnię tej metalicznej budowy zasnuły plamiście bohomazy wstrętnych i pokalanych godeł, które spłodził mogilny zabobon mnichów. Postaci demonów, pełne groźby - o kształtach kościotrupów i inne, rzeczywistsze potwory kaziły szczelnie całą rozciągłość murów. Postrzegłem, iż kontury owych monstrów były dość wyraźne, lecz barwy zblakły i odmieniły się w sobie niby pod wpływem wilgoci. Zauważyłem wreszcie grunt pod nogami: był kamienny. W samym środku ziała okrągła studnia, której paszczy uszedłem, nie było wszakże w więzieniu więcej nad jedną. Ujrzałem to wszystko niewyraźnie i nie bez wysiłków, ponieważ w czasie snu w położeniu mego ciała zaszła zmiana szczególna. Leżałem obecnie, jak długi, na plecach, mając pod sobą rodzaj zrębu bardzo niskiego drzewa. Byłem doń przywiązany rzetelnie za pomocą długiej szarfy, podobnej do pasa. Szarfa owa kilkakroć okalała mi członki i kibić - pozostawiając jeno swobodę głowie i lewej dłoni; musiałem mimo to uciec się do najwyższego wysiłku, aby zdobyć jadło zawarte w glinianym, półmisku, ustawionym w pobliżu - na ziemi. Postrzegłem z przerażeniem - że dzbana już nie było. Z przerażeniem - powtarzam - ponieważ trawiło mię pragnienie nieznośne. Pomyślałem, iż moi oprawcy zamierzyli między innymi aż do obłędu rozjątrzyć owo pragnienie, jadło bowiem, zawarte w półmisku, było mięsem zapalczywie przyprawionym. Uniosłem oczy ku górze i jąłem badać strop mego więzienia. Był trzydziestu lub czterdziestu stóp wysokości i budową wielce przypominał boczne ściany. Tkwiąca na jednej z jego płyt, osobliwie cudaczna postać przykuła całkowicie moją uwagę. Była to -pędzlem robiona - postać Czasu, jak go się zazwyczaj wyobraża, z tą jeno różnicą, że zamiast kosy dzierżył przedmiot, który na pierwszy rzut oka wziąłem za rysunek olbrzymiego wahadła, jakie spotyka się w starych, pradawnych zegarach. Było jednakże w tym narzędziu coś, co mię zmusiło do przyglądania mu się z większą uwagą. Śledząc je na wprost, z oczyma utwionymi w górze - ponieważ znajdowało się właśnie ponade mną - uroiłem sobie, iż widzę jego poruszenia. W chwilę potem urojenie moje okazało się rzeczywistością. Średnica jego wahań była krótka i ruch, ma się rozumieć, powolny. Baczyłem na nie przez minut kilka, nie bez pewnego rodzaju podejrzeń, lecz przede wszystkim ze zdziwieniem. Znużony wreszcie czuwaniem nad jego żmudnym ruchem, przeniosłem oczy na inne przedmioty więzienia. Wątły szmer pociągnął moją uwagę i, skierowawszy wzrok ku ziemi, postrzegłem kilka, biegnących po niej, olbrzymich szczurów. Wynikły z otworu widocznej mi na prawo studni. W chwili właśnie, gdym je oglądał, wzbierały gromadnie, na wyścigi, żarłocznie zerkając, zwabione poswędem mięsiwa. Zużyłem sporo wysiłków i baczności, aby je stamtąd odegnać. Upłynęło zapewne pół godziny lub nawet godzina - mogłem bowiem czas miarkować jeno bardzo niedokładnie - gdy znów rzuciłem wzrok wzwyż - ponad siebie. To, com wówczas ujrzał, zmąciło mi myśli i znieruchomiło przerażeniem. Rozmachy wahadła o jard niemal zwiększyły się w średnicy, stąd bezpośrednio wynikała zarówno zwiększona szybkość. Główną wszakże przyczyną mego niepokoju była myśl, że wahadło znacznie się zniżyło. Nadaremnie bym opisywał przerażenie, z którym podpatrzyłem, że jego dolną kończynę stanowi, połyskujący stalą, półksiężyc długości mniej więcej jednej stopy - od rogu do rogu. Rogi wzwyż się wspinały, zaś dolne zakrzywienie było widocznie tak ostre, jak brzytwa. I jako brzytwa zdawał się ciężki i tęgi oraz, poczynając od kończyn, szerzył się w kształt płaski i nieugięty. Przystosowany był do ciężkiego, miedzianego pręta, zaś całość, kołysząc się na przekrój przestrzeni, wydawała poświst. Nie mogłem dłużej wątpić o losie, który mi zgotowała okrutna wynalazczość mnichów. Nie uszło domysłów straży inkwizycyjnej wykrycie przeze mnie studni - studni, której okropności zachowano dla tak zuchwałego, jak ja, heretyka - studni, odwzoru piekieł, którą zdanie ogólne uważało za Ultima Thule wszelkiej kaźni tutejszej! Uniknąłem nura dzięki najmniej spodziewanemu zbiegowi okoliczności, a wiedziałem, że sztuka przedzierzgania męki w zasadzkę i niespodziankę stanowiła poważną gałąź tego całego fantastycznego układu potajemnych kaźni. Tedy, chybiwszy mej zguby w otchłani, zamiar szatański wyłączał strącenie mię tam wbrew woli. Poślubiono mię przeto -i tym razem bez możliwości wyboru - śmierci odmiennej i łagodniejszej! Uśmiechnąłem się niemal w mej męce na myśl o szczególnym użytku, którym zrobił z tego słowa. Po cóż mam mówić o długich, zbyt długich godzinach przerażenia, w których czasie liczyłem rozedrgane kołysania się stali. Piędź po piędzi - źdźbło po źdźble - dokonywała stal stopniowego opadania, pochwytnego zaledwo w przerwach czasu, które mi się zdawały wiekami -i wciąż się opuszczała - wciąż niżej - wciąż niżej. Minęły dnie -dni kilka, być może, minęło, zanim stal owa jęła się kołysać do tyła w moim pobliżu, że muskał mię jej dech ostry. Zapach szlifowanej stali wnikał do mych nozdrzy. Błagałem niebo - znużyłem je swoim błaganiem - by mi zwoliło szybszego znijścia tej stali. Bezrozumny, oszalały - siliłem się unieść z miejsca, by iść na spotkanie tej straszliwej, przepełnionej ruchem szablicy. A potem zapadałem się nagle w wielką ciszę - i trwałem - rozpostarty, uśmiechając się do błyskotliwej śmierci, jak dziecko uśmiecha się do jakiejś kosztownej zabawki. Nastąpił ponowny okres zupełnej utraty zmysłów - okres zbyt krótki, gdyż powróciwszy do przytomności, nie zauważyłem, ażeby wahadło zniżyło się zbyt znacznie. Mimo to stać się mogło, iż ów okres czasu był długi, czułem bowiem obecność demonów, które postrzegłszy moje zemdlenie, mogły wedle zachcianek powstrzymać ruch wahadła. Przytomniejąc, doznałem niemocy - o, niewymownej niemocy - i znużenia jak na skutek długiego głodu. Nawet wobec trwającej rozpaczy, natura ludzka żebrała posiłku. Z dotkliwym natężeniem wyciągnąłem lewą dłoń tak daleko, jak pozwoliły na to więzy, i zawładnąłem ową drobną resztą, którą szczury raczyły mi zostawić. Gdym kęs do ust unosił, błysnęło mi w duszy jakieś bezkształtne przeczucie radości - nadziei. Atoli - cóż było wspólnego pomiędzy mną a nadzieją? Było to, jak rzekłem, przeczucie bezkształtne. Każdy z nas miewa takie przeczucia, które się nigdy nie kształtują. Czułem, że jest to myśl o radości - o nadziei, lecz jednocześnie czułem, że jest to myśl martwa w samym zarodku. Na próżno starałem się ją dokształtować, pochwycić. Długotrwała męka znicestwiła niemal zwykłe moje zdolności myślenia. Zgłupiałem, zidiociałem. Ruch wahadła odbywał się w płaszczyźnie, która tworzyła kąt prosty z linią mego ciała. Postrzegłem, że półksiężyc umiejscowiono tak, aby przecinał okolicę mego serca. Zawadzi o sukno mego ubrania - potem powróci i powtórzy swą czynność - jeszcze raz -i jeszcze. Pomimo przerażających rozmiarów zakreślanego łuku (coś w rodzaju stóp trzydziestu, a może i więcej) i pomimo pełnego poświstu rozpędu opadania, który by wystarczył nawet dla przecięcia tych ścian żelaznych, koniec końcem, w przeciągu minut kilku, zawadzenie o moją szatę było wszystkim, co mógł uczynić ów półksiężyc. Na tej myśli zatrzymałem się chwilowo. Nie śmiałem iść dalej poza kres tego rozważania. Utkwiłem na jego szczeblu z uporczywym skupieniem, jak gdybym mógł, dzięki tej uporczywości, na tym samym szczeblu powstrzymać opadanie stali. Starałem, się rozmyślać o dźwięku, który wytworzy półksiężyc, przecinając moje ubranie - o osobliwym wrażeniu, które wywrze na nerwach tarcie tkaniny. Rozmyślałem o tych błahostkach dopóty, dopóki nie doszedłem w tym kierunku do punktu zupełnego zdrętwienia. Spuszczał się niżej - i jeszcze niżej - i nieustannie niżej. Z zapamiętałą rozkoszą jąłem porównywać szybkość jego opadania z szybkością ruchów poprzecznych. W prawo - w lewo - a potem w dal, w dal -a potem, skomląc jak duch pokutujący powracał ku memu sercu zaczajonym krokiem tygrysa! Śmiałem się i wyłem na przemian w miarę zwycięstwa tej lub innej myśli. Coraz niżej - nieodmiennie, bezlitośnie niżej! Drgał na odległość trzech piędzi od mej piersi! Zrobiłem gwałtowny, szaleńczy wysiłek, aby wyzwolić lewe ramię. Było wolne na przestrzeni pomiędzy łokciem a dłonią. Mogłem przenosić dłoń od stojącego u boku półmiska do ust, z wielkim wysiłkiem - i nic ponadto. Gdybym mógł zerwać więzy powyżej łokcia, pochwyciłbym wahadło i spróbowałbym je zatrzymać. Z takim samym zresztą skutkiem mógłbym próbować powstrzymania lawiny! Wciąż niżej - nieprzerwanie - nieuchronnie niżej! Dyszałem ciężko i wiłem się wobec każdego drgnienia. Malałem kurczowo przy każdym rozkołysaniu. Oczy moje śledziły wahadło w jego locie wzwyż i w dół z zapalczywością ogłupiałej doszczętnie rozpaczy - w chwili jego opadania mrużyły się spazmatycznie, pomimo że śmierć byłaby ulgą - o, jakże niewymowną ulgą! A jednak od stóp do głów drżałem na myśl o tym, że wystarczy owemu narzędziu o jeden karb się obniżyć, aby mi zwalić na piersi ten ostry, połyskliwy toporzec. Nic innego, jeno właśnie nadzieja przyprawiła me nerwy o drganie, a całą moją istotę - o kurczenie się w sobie - nic innego, jeno właśnie nadzieja - nadzieja, która triumfuje nawet na ławie katowskiej - która szepce do ucha skazańcom, nawet w więzieniach Inkwizycji. Stwierdziłem, że mniej więcej dziesięć lub dwanaście kołysań bezpośrednio zderzą ostrze z moją szatą, i z chwilą tego postrzeżenia duch mój wypełnił się bolesną i skupioną ciszą rozpaczy. Po raz pierwszy od szeregu godzin - od szeregu - być może - dni jąłem myśleć. Przyszło mi do głowy, że taśma czy też pas, który mię okalał, był jednolity. Krępował mię sznur z jednego motka. Jedno ukąszenie brzytwy półksiężyca w byle jakim miejscu pasa - winno było rozluźnić go o tyle, że zyskałbym możność odmotania go do reszty z mego ciała lewą dłonią. Ileż grozy w tym razie miała bliskość ostrza! Jakże śmiertelnym w swych skutkach było najlżejsze drgnięcie! Czy istniało zresztą prawdopodobieństwo, ażeby braciszkowie oprawcy nie przewidzieli i nie zapobiegli owej możliwości? I czyż można się było spodziewać, ażeby więzy przekreślały mi pierś w kierunku ruchów wahadła? Drżąc na myśl o zawiedzionej, aczkolwiek wątłej i prawdopodobnie ostatniej nadziei, dźwignąłem głowę do tyłu wzwyż, że ujrzałem wyraźnie moje piersi. Pas ściśle spowijał mi członki i kibić we wszystkich kierunkach prócz drogi, wytkniętej zabójczemu półksiężycowi. Zaledwie przywróciłem głowie położenie pierwotne, gdy nagle uczułem rozbłysk czegoś, co mogę jeno określić jako niedokształtowaną połowę tej myśli o wyzwoleniu, o której już napomknąłem, a której jedna tylko połowa mgliście świtała mi w mózgu wówczas, gdym pokarm do warg spalonych unosił. Obecnie myśl w całej pełni zjawiła się przede mną - niepewna, zaledwo do życia powołana, zaledwo ukształtowana, lecz w każdym razie całkowita. Niezwłocznie, z rozpaczliwym wysiłkiem przystąpiłem do jej wykonania. Od kilku godzin bezpośrednie pobliże wzniesienia, na którym leżałem, roiło się po prostu od szczurów. Zgiełkliwe, zuchwałe, żarłoczne - przeszywały mię czerwonymi ślepiami, jakby wyczekując jeno mego znieruchomienia, aby swój łup ze mnie uczynić. Jakiż to pokarm - myślałem - dawała im zazwyczaj ta studnia? Prócz małej odrobiny pożarły wbrew usilnie czynionym przeze mnie przeszkodom - zawartość półmiska. Dłoń moja nabyła nałogowego krążenia tam i z powrotem oraz kołysania się nad półmiskiem - i, po pewnym czasie, machinalna jednostajność ruchu pozbawiła go skutecznego działania. Plugastwo to, gnane żarłocznością, częstokroć kły ostre wbijało mi w palce. Ochłapami przeciągłego oliwą i korzeniami mięsa mocno namaściłem więzy - wszędzie, gdziekolwiek mogłem dosięgnąć, po czym cofnąwszy dłoń, trwałem bez ruchu i z tchem zapartym. W pierwszej chwili żarłoczne zwierzaki stropiły się i przeraziły zmianą: zamarciem ruchu. Doznały popłochu i pierzchły precz. Niektóre schroniły się do studni. Trwało to jeno okamgnienie. Niedaremnie liczyłem na ich żarłoczność. Zważywszy, iż trwałem bez ruchu, jeden lub dwa, co zuchwalsze, wpełzły na wzniesienie i jęły węszyć pas. Było to, zda się, hasłem powszechnego natarcia. Nowe stada wychynęły ze studni. Czepiały się drzewa, wbiegały po nim jak po drabinie i secinami pląsały po powierzchni mego ciała. Nie trwożył ich zgoła miarowy ruch wahadła. Unikały jego przelotu i pilnie przykładały zębów do omaszczonego rzemienia. Spieszyły się - rojąc się i pagórzyście kupiąc się na mnie bez ustanku. Zwijały się wokół mego gardła. Ich zimne wargi szukały moich. Zadławił mię na poły ich wzmożony ciężar. Wstręt, któremu jeszcze nazwy nie nadano, wezbrał mi w piersiach i przyprawił o zimne poty, jak przy gwałtownych wymiotach. Jeszcze chwila, a czułem, że skończą się potworne zabiegi. Czułem dobitnie rozluźnienie więzów. Wiedziałem, że zostały przecięte więcej, niźli w jednym miejscu. Z nieludzką stanowczością trwałem - nieruchomy. Nie omyliły się moje rachuby - męki moje nie spełzły na niczym. Po pewnym czasie uczułem, żem wolny. Pas zwisał strzępami wokół mego ciała. Wszakże wahadło w swym biegu już dotarło do mych piersi. Już przecięło sukno mej szaty. Już przebodło pod nią koszulę. Jeszcze dwa przeloty - i uczułem ból ostry, przenikający wszystkie moje nerwy. Lecz wybiła godzina zbawienia. Na jedno skinienie mej dłoni - tłum mych oswobodzicieli pierzchnął zgiełkliwie. Ruchem spokojnym i stanowczym - obmyślonym a nieznacznym - wymknąłem się - powolny i spłaszczony - kleszczom rzemienia i ciosom szablicy. W tej chwili przynajmniej byłem wolny. Wolny! - w szponach Inkwizycji! Zaledwo opuściłem mój barłóg przerażeń, zaledwo dałem kilka kroków po ziemi więziennej, a ustał ruch piekielnego narzędzia i niewidzialna siła dźwignęła je wzwyż poprzez pułap. Była to przestroga, która przepełniła mi serce rozpaczą. Każdy mój krok śledzono nieodparcie. Wolny! Śmierci pod postacią męki - wydarłem się jeno po to, aby stać się łupem czegoś, co - ukryte pod jeszcze inną postacią - przerastało śmierć samą. Na myśl o tym, pobrnąłem kurczowo oczyma wzdłuż ścian żelaznych, które mnie spowiły. Rzecz szczególna - zmiana, której na razie nie mogłem określić dokładnie - odbyła się w komnacie - zmiana niezaprzeczona. Po kilkuminutowym, majaczeń i dreszczów pełnym roztargnieniu, jąłem się gubić w nadaremnych i luźnych domysłach. W tym właśnie czasie po raz pierwszy postrzegłem źródlisko światła siarkowego, które rozwidniało celę. Światło owo wynikało ze szczeliny mniej więcej pół cala szerokości, szczelnie okalającej więzienie u podstaw murów, które w ten sposób zdawały się i naprawdę były całkowicie oderwane od ziemi. Próbowałem, lecz, ma się rozumieć, zgoła na próżno - zajrzeć do tego otworu. Gdym, zniechęcony, powstał - tajemnica przeobrażania się komnaty odsłoniła się znienacka mym domysłom. Zauważyłem, że chociaż zarysy postaci ściennych były dość wyraźne, barwy za to zdawały się zatarte i niepewne. Barwy te nabrały przed chwilą i co chwila jeszcze nabierały wyraźniejszego i bardziej skupionego połysku, nadającego owym fantastycznym i szatańskim postaciom pozór, który mógłby przyprawić o dreszcz nerwy o wiele od moich mocniejsze. Drapieżnie i złowieszczo migotliwe ślepia demonów wpijały się we mnie z tysiąca zakątków, gdziem się pierwotnie nie spodziewał ich obecności, i płonęły grobowym zarzewiem ognia, który koniecznie, lecz na próżno chciałem uważać za - urojony. Urojony!- Dość mi było odetchnąć, aby przywiać nozdrzom wypar rozgrzanego żelaza! Dławiący zaduch szerzył się w więzieniu! Coraz wnętrzniejszy żar trawił się w ślepiach, utkwionych w mej męce. Coraz możniejsza purpura utwierdzała się na powierzchni tych potwornych, krwawych malowideł! Zbrakło mi tchu! Dyszałem z trudnością! Nie mogłem wątpić o zamiarach mych katów - o! najnielitościwszych - o! najdemoniczniejszych na ziemi! Odskoczyłem daleko od rozżarzonego metalu - ku środkowi więzienia. Wobec grożącej mi zagłady w ogniu myśl o ochłodach studni skusiła mą duszę jak woń balsamu. Rzuciłem się na oślep ku jej śmiertelnym obrzeżom. Wpiłem się wzrokiem w jej głębie. Blask płonącego sklepienia rozwidniał najtajniejsze jej zakamarki. Lecz oszołomiony przez mgnienie rozum mój wzbraniał się zadumie nad treścią tego, com zobaczył. W końcu - owo ujrzane - wdarło się do mej duszy - przemocą, zwycięsko! Ognistymi zgłoskami wyryło się w mym przerażonym umyśle! O, stów, słów, aby to wypowiedzieć! O, co za zmora! O! wszelkie zmory, prócz tej tam jedynej! Z krzykiem odrzuciłem się wstecz od ocembrowania i, ukrywszy twarz w dłoniach, płakałem rozpaczliwie. Upał wzmagał się pośpiesznie - i raz jeszcze dźwignąłem wzwyż oczy, dygocąc jak w febrze. Jedna jeszcze zmiana odbyła się w celi, i tym razem owa zmiana uwidoczniła się kształtem. Początkowo, jak za pierwszym razem, nadaremnie starałem się określić lub zrozumieć to, co się odbywało. Lecz niedługo pozostawiono mię w mej niewiedzy. Zemsta Inkwizycji, po dwakroć zboczona z drogi, dzięki sprzyjającym mi wypadkom, szła teraz na przełaj i nie było już żartów z Władyką Zmór! Komnata więzienna miała kształt kwadratu. Postrzegłem, że dwa z jej kątów żelaznych były teraz - ostre, a przeto dwa inne - rozwarte. Straszliwa odmiana dopełniała się szybko - z głuchym jękiem i grzmieniem. W okamgnieniu komnata przeobraziła się w czworobok skośny. Lecz nie na tym był koniec przemiany. Nie pożądałem, nie spodziewałem się końca. Te mury rozżarzone wdziałbym chętnie na pierś moją jako szatę wieczystego uciszenia. - "Śmierci - rzekłem w duchu - jakiejkolwiek śmierci prócz tej, która w studni czyha!" - Bezrozumny! Jakże się stało, żem nie pojął, iż studnia jest niezbędna - i że tylko ta studnia uzasadnia obecność płonącego ognia, który mię oblega. Czyż mogłem się sprzeciwić jego żarom? A gdyby nawet tak się zdarzyło - czyż mogłem oprzeć się jego ciśnieniu? A teraz właśnie skośny czworobok zwężał się, zwężał z szybkością, która mi nie pozostawiała czasu do namysłu. Jego środek, położony na linii największej szerokości, przypadał właśnie na otchłań ziejącą. Chciałem się usunąć, lecz zwężające się mury nacierały na mnie nieodparcie. Wreszcie nadeszła chwila, gdy poparzone i pokurczone ciało moje zaledwo mogło znaleźć niezbędny dla siebie kęs przestrzeni w chwili, gdy na ziemi więziennej starczyło zaledwie miejsca dla mej stopy. Poniechałem walki, lecz duch mój wyzionął całą swoją mękę w jednym, wielkim, długim, ostatecznym krzyku rozpaczy. Uczułem, że się chwieję nad brzegiem otchłani - odwróciłem oczy.... I nagle coś, jakby zgiełk powaśnionych głosów ludzkich! Wybuch, huragan surmowych dźwięków! Ryk potężny jak ryk piorunów tysiąca! Jakaś dłoń wyciągnięta pochwyciła dłoń moją, gdym - nieprzytomny - zapadał się w otchłań. Była to dłoń generała Lassalle'a. Armia francuska wkroczyła do Toledo. Inkwizycja była w rękach swych wrogów. Przypis ---- Zobacz też ten tekst w innych językach: *The Pit and the Pendulum (oryginał w języku angielskim) *Studna a kyvadlo (w języku czeskim) *El pozo y el péndulo (w języku hiszpańskim) *Le Puits et le pendule (w języku francuskim) Kategoria:Edgar Allan Poe Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Teksty oryginalnie w języku angielskim